1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doors. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically opening and closing, locking and unlocking a bathroom stall door.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous health concerns related to using public restrooms. A high concentration of germs in small areas represents a threat to personal hygiene and health. Even the most effective maintenance cannot guarantee complete sanitation on a regular basis. As a consequence, people either often avoid using public restrooms, unless in extreme necessity, or avoid contact with any type of germs. For example, many people kick open and close bathroom doors, wrap their hands in paper towels or toilet paper, or wait for another person to open the door so they can rapidly walk through the door before it closes. Consequently, the management of the public restrooms is faced with repairing plugged toilets, fixtures worn out in a shorter period of time, or liability due to personal injuries. An apparatus is needed which enables a person to easily open and close, as well as lock and unlock a bathroom stall door without requiring the person to actually touch the door.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus for automatically open and close, lock and unlock a bathroom stall door without requiring a person to touch the door. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.